finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Tidus
|engva= |age= 17 (Final Fantasy X) 19 (Final Fantasy X-2) |height=1.75 m (5'9") |eye=Blue |hair=Dirty blond |race=Human/Dream of the Fayth |laterality=Right handed |home=Dream Zanarkand; Besaid |race=Human (Dream of the Fayth) |job=Warrior |weapon=Longswords |celestial weapon=Caladbolg |armor=Bucklers |sphere color=Aqua |overdrive=Swordplay |ultimaweapon= Caladbolg }} Tidus là nhân vật chính của Final Fantasy X. Cốt truyện của Final Fantasy X xoay quanh Tidus, một ngôi sao Blitzball đang lên ở Zanarkand. Sau khi Sin tấn công thành phố quê hương của mình, Tidus bị đưa đến thế giới Spira. Lạc lõng, bối rối, và không có nơi nào để đi, Tidus gặp một summoner mới thành tài, Yuna, và những hộ vệ (guardians) của cô ấy. Yuna phải thực hiện một chuyến hành hương (pilgrimage) trong nỗ lực diệt trừ một sinh vật khủng khiếp được gọi là Sin. Với hình dạng một con cá voi khổng lồ, Sin cũng là sinh vật đã hủy diệt Zanarkand. Bằng cách tham gia vào chuyến hành hương cùng Yuna, Tidus hi vọng anh có thể tìm được đường về nhà. Tính cách Tidus là một thiếu niên trẻ trung với một thái độ lạc quan và vô tư, những biểu hiện đầu tiên trong game là anh khá trẻ con, tuy vậy sau này anh đã nghiêm túc hơn. Mặc dù tỏ ra vô tư, thật ra bên trong Tidus ẩn giấu một quá khứ khó khăn, một tính cách trưởng thành và có trách nhiệm, điều này là do những khó khăn trong thời thơ ấu đối với cha anh, trên thực tế đây là động lực thúc đẩy anh trở thành một cầu thủ Blitzball, thậm chí có lúc anh không mong gì hơn là được trở về thế giới của mình và đắm mình vào nó thay vì phải đối mặt với thực tế mới ở Spira. Nguyên nhân sự mất tinh thần của Tidus là do anh rất giống người cha, mà ở điểm nào đó đã từ bỏ vị trí của mình, lúc nào cũng đủng đỉnh và không bao giờ lo lắng về hiện tại, việc hôm nay luôn để ngày mai (nói chung là hơi... vô trách nhiệm), một đặc điểm mà Tidus khinh thường ở cha mình. Điều này được chỉ ra bởi Auron nhiều lần trong game khi ông nói với Tidus rằng anh đang trốn chạy. Đối với cá tính vui vẻ của mình, điều thú vị cần lưu ý là Tidus khá nhạy cảm, suy nghĩ thấu đáo, và thậm chí ngay cả khi phản ứng một cách cảm tính trong hầu hết các cuộc tranh luận, anh có xu hướng đưa ra một ý tưởng hợp lý, như khi anh giải thích cho Yuna suy nghĩ của mình về đức tin Yevon, và thậm chí khi họ phải đối mặt với sự thật về Final Aeon (Aeon cuối cùng), Tidus có khả năng đem lại cho các bên một nghi ngờ hợp lý liên quan đến số phận của họ. . Hầu hết tính cách của Tidus đều có liên quan đến những lời chê bai của cha dành cho anh, mặc dù làm Tidus khó chịu, trong thâm tâm Jetch rất tự hào về Tidus và quyết tâm của anh, tuy vậy điều này làm Tidus ghét Jetch và cảm thấy tự ti, nhất là khi anh không chắc liệu mình có khả năng vượt qua cha hay không, mặc dù anh rất muốn như vậy. Tuy nhiên khi câu chuyện tiến triển, Tidus dần trở nên trưởng thành và vị tha hơn mà ngay cả Auron cũng xác nhận việc này. Tidus đã chọn kết thúc trận chiến vì lợi ích của bạn bè, của cha, của bản thân và để cứu thế giới Cốt truyện ''Final Fantasy X Câu chuyện bắt đầu khi Tidus, một cư dân của thành phố Zanarkand, sắp chơi một trận blitzball trong khuôn khổ giải ''Cup Tưởng Niệm Jecht - giải đấu nhằm tôn vinh người cha mất tích của anh, Jecht. Mười năm trước, Jecht biến mất một cách bí ẩn khi đang đi tập huấn blitzball ngoài biển. Là một cầu thủ blitzball lừng danh, người ta không ngừng nói về những kĩ năng không có đối thủ của ông, điều này đặt Tidus dưới một áp lực lớn, nếu anh không thể vượt qua được cha. Tidus ghét Jecht vì điều này, cùng với thói quen sỉ nhục người khác của ông. Trong khi trận đấu đang diễn ra, Zanarkand bị tấn công bởi Sin, một quái vật khổng lồ ẩn mình trong nước. Thành phố bị Sin phá hủy, Tidus kịp thời thoát được trước khi chịu chung số phận với sân vận động Blitzball. Sau khi rơi xuống đất và trong khi sự hủy diệt vẫn đang diễn ra, Tidus thấy Auron, một người bạn cũ của Jecht và hiện là người hướng dẫn của Tidus. Auron và Tidus chiến đấu dần về phía Sin.Khi đến nơi, Auron kéo Tidus vào sâu trong Sin, nói rằng câu chuyện của anh bắt đầu từ đây. .]] Tidus tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang ở thế giới Spira, khu vực ngôi đền Baaj Temple, anh gặp phải một tộc người lập dị, người Al Bhed. Anh làm bạn với một cô gái Al Bhed trẻ tên là Rikku, và kể cho cô nghe về đời sống ở Zanarkand, cũng như vị trí cầu thủ ngôi sao của đội Zanarkand Abes của anh. Rikku chỉ tin anh một cách miễn cưỡng, cô hỏi rằng anh có hít phải hơi độc của Sin không, thứ tạo ra chứng mất trí nhớ. Sau khi Tidus nói anh đang kể sự thật, Rikku quyết định tin anh, sau khi đã nói với anh rằng một ngàn năm đã qua kể từ khi Zanarkand bị phá hủy. Rikku cũng nói rằng vì Zanarkand bây giờ là nơi linh thiêng, tốt hơn là đừng nói với ai anh đã từng sống ở đó. Sau đó, Tidus bị hất văng khỏi tàu do một đợt tấn công khác của Sin, anh tỉnh dậy ở bờ biển Besaid Island. Ở đây anh gặp Wakka, huấn luyện viên kiêm đội trưởng đội Besaid Aurochs, Wakka ấn tượng với khả năng Blitzball của Tidus. Cũng như Rikku, Wakka rất sốc khi nghe Tidus nói rằng anh đến từ "đất thánh" Zanarkand. Kể từ lúc này, Tidus quyết định sẽ kể câu chuyện về vụ hít phải hơi độc từ Sin, vì sợ mọi người nghĩ anh là kẻ báng bổ. Hai người đi sâu vào ngôi đền Besaid Temple. Ở đây, đã một ngày rồi mà một summoner (người triệu hồi) tập sự vẫn chưa trở về từ Hành lang thử thách (Cloister of Trials). Sợ rằng người summoner đang gặp nguy hiểm, Tidus chạy vào, mặc dù những thầy tế đã cảnh báo anh về Lời Giáo Huấn (The Precepts). Wakka tìm thấy Tidus khi anh đang ở gần lối vào The Fayth. Wakka tiến lên và kể cho Tidus nghe về Fayth và những ngôi đền Temples: chỉ Summoner và những Guardians (Hộ vệ - như Wakka) mới được phép vào và đối diện với các thử thách. Khi đến nơi, Tidus gặp summoner Yuna, và hai guardians đi cùng với cô, Lulu và Kimahri Ronso, Yuna vừa hoàn thành thử thách và đã có khả năng triệu hồi Valefor. Lulu ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tidus vì anh không được phép vào trong đền. Afterwards, Tidus có cơ hội nói chuyện với Yuna, cô đã mời anh đi cùng trong chuyến hành hương sắp tới. Đêm đó, Tidus tỉnh giấc vì một giấc mơ về Jecht chê bai anh, Tidus nghe thấy Lulu nhiếc móc Wakka. Lulu cho rằng Wakka thích Tidus chỉ vì anh nhắc Wakka nhớ tới người em trai, Chappu. Có vẻ như Chappu là thành viên của Crusaders, một tổ chức quyết tiêu diệt Sin, nhưng đã bị sát hại vào năm ngoái. Dù vậy, Tidus vẫn nghĩ Wakka là một người bạn thật sự. Ngày hôm sau, hai người rời đi với Yuna, Lulu, và Kimahri (người đã bất ngờ đuổi theo và tấn công Tidus vì ông ta không tin và cũng không thích anh), bắt đầu chuến hành trình đánh bại Sin. As they sail to Kilika, Tidus gets to know Yuna. She enjoys his company and believes his claims that he came from Zanarkand. When he asks why, she says Jecht told her the same thing when she was younger. Tidus is disturbed by the knowledge that his own father arrived in Spira, and Yuna tells him that Jecht helped her father, a summoner named Braska, by becoming his guardian. When Tidus tells her Jecht disappeared from Zanarkand ten years previous, Yuna said that was the same time he appeared in Spira. The group soon arrives at Kilika, only to witness its destruction by Sin. Here, Tidus witnesses Yuna's first Sending, an elaborate dance during which she sends the spirits of the dead to the Farplane. After acquiring Ifrit in the Kilika Temple, the party arrives at Luca and the annual Blitzball World Championship. Once they arrive, Tidus finds out that his new team, the Besaid Aurochs, are the butt of the tournament, having lost their first match each year for the past twenty-three years. Frustrated, Tidus attracts some attention by grabbing a megaphone, climbing on top of some crates and yelling at the favored-to-win Luca Goers, saying that his team will be taking the cup home. This incident leaves the Aurochs in embarrassment and all of Luca taking Tidus for the "Aurochs' comedian." Shortly after this misfortune, Tidus meets Grand Maester Mika and the newest maester, Seymour Guado, a man who is half human and half Guado. During the Blitzball tournament, Kimahri's old rivals, Biran and Yenke Ronso, picked a fight with him. When Tidus goes to help him, Yuna is kidnapped by a group of Al Bhed. Tidus and Kimahri chase after them, and with Lulu guiding them to the Al Bhed ship, and they rescue her. Afterwards it is revealed that Yuna is half Al Bhed herself, on her mother's side. Before the group goes back to the tournament, Lulu warns Tidus not to tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage, as Wakka holds a strong hatred for the Al Bhed. After the Blitzball game, Tidus reunites with Auron, who offers his services to Yuna as a guardian. Auron later tells Tidus something he never expected: that somehow, his father is the enemy. "Đúng vậy, Sin là Jecht." This news comes very suddenly to Tidus, as this would mean that in order to defeat Sin, he would have to defeat his own father. Before the group continues on their journey, Yuna gladly and officially makes Tidus her guardian. Yuna notices that Tidus is depressed about something and tries to cheer him up by teaching him how to smile when he's feeling sad. She then tells him to try and laugh out loud and he reluctantly does so and lets out an annoying, sarcastic laugh. She joins him and they laughed together. Realizing what they were doing, they seriously start laughing together. Yuna thanks Tidus for this humorous moment and tells him that she wants her journey to be full of laughter. She also told him to whistle if they ever get separated and she'll come running. After Tidus promised her, they realized that the others have been watching them and were worried that "they might have gone crazy." After setting out, Yuna and Tidus have a moment together and Tidus asked Yuna why Sin always comes back. She tells him that Sin is the "punishment" for their vanity and will not go away unless they have atoned. Tidus wondered if because people were using lots of machina and asked if it was really a bad thing. Yuna couldn't answer that because she does not know herself and she doesn't know a lot of things. Tidus cheers her up by jokingly impersonating Mika, causing her to laugh. Tidus then tells her to not worry about the future until they beat Sin. But he wonders how they can beat something big like that. Yuna explains to him about the Final Aeon, the only aeon powerful enough to destroy Sin, which lays in wait in Tidus's old home, Zanarkand. This surprises Tidus, but was immediately informed by Auron that it's the ruins of an ancient city destroyed 1000 years ago. He briefly doesn't believe it but Auron tells him he'll see it for himself soon enough. Yuna asks him if he'll go with her and he decides to go to Zanarkand to see it with his own eyes, walking away depressed again. Along the way, Tidus and the group were blocked by the Crusaders, who were planning for their big Operation Mi'ihen, an operation that was created by the Crusaders and the Al Bhed to join forces to lure Sin into a trap and destroy it with a machina that is supposedly as powerful as the mighty aeons. The Crusaders let them through under the orders of Maester Seymour. When the operation began, they fought off a Sinspawn Gui. Sin started to attack and delivered a ultimate blast that wiped out almost all the Crusaders into ashes. Horrified at what happened out there, Tidus chased after Sin, having seen enough death and wants to go home. Tidus begins to have visions of his father pestering him and wakes up near the Djose Highroad, where Yuna is still sending the fallen soldiers to the Farplane and wishes Yuna would stop, but knows she won't stop until Sin is gone. He meets up with Auron and is told again that Sin is Jecht, but still doesn't buy his story. They later travel to Djose Temple, where the surviving Crusaders are healing while a few of them pass away. The next day, the group travels to the Moonflow, riding on a Shoopuf, where Tidus is shown a sunken city by Wakka, and learns more about Spira's history and the machina war from 1000 years ago. Yuna is then kidnapped by an Al Bhed and Tidus and Wakka swim after them. Tidus and Wakka successfully defeat the underwater machina and save Yuna. Tidus meets with Rikku again, relieved that his first friend in Spira is still alive, and is startled when he finds out she was the one controlling the machina. He asks Yuna and Auron if she could come along as a fellow guardian, and since Wakka doesn't mind, (since he doesn't know she's an Al Bhed), she joins the group. Maester Seymour's home of Guadosalam lies on the way of the pilgrimage, so the group briefly stops there and is welcomed by the Maester. Seymour has become noticeably fixated on Yuna, causing Tidus to instantly dislike him, in light of his own growing feelings for her. To the surprise of all, Seymour proposes to Yuna, asking her to marry him for the good of all Spira. She is allowed time to decide and consult with the others, and they take this time to visit the Farplane, gathering place for departed spirits. It is explained that within the Farplane, one will see images of their deceased loved ones, triggered by their own memories. Yuna, unaware of Sin's identity, pointedly notes to Tidus that Jecht must still be alive, since he hasn't appeared. She and Tidus talk a bit more about Jecht, and when Tidus' mother appears, his resentment towards his father increases, since he blames Jecht for her death. Upon leaving the Farplane, the others stumble upon a deceased Jyscal Guado, who escaped from the Farplane to seemingly give Yuna a message. After Yuna sends him, a sphere drops from out of Jyscal's clothing. The others continue to wonder what caused Jyscal to escape from the Farplane. When the party reached the Thunder Plains, it is revealed that Rikku suffers from astrophobia and becomes so frightened of thunder that she quickly crawled to Tidus and grabs him by the leg. She begs Auron to stop at Rin's Travel Agency until the storm stops (which will never happen). When they get there, Yuna immediately checks out a room. Tidus walks through the hall when he heard a man speaking in Yuna's room. As he tries to listen closely, the door slides open on him, causing Tidus to humorously fall into the room. As Tidus entered the room, he happens to catch Yuna looking at a sphere that shows Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal Guado. Yuna immediately turns it off and Tidus apologizes for coming in without permission. As he heads out the room, he asks Yuna if that was Jyscal. Yuna replies yes and tells Tidus that the sphere is his will and says to "take care of my son." As Yuna leaves her room seemingly upset, Tidus decides to take a peek at the sphere when Wakka comes in and playfully tackles him by the neck, asking him what he's up to. As Tidus tries to tell him that Yuna's acting strange, Wakka, who is still hanging on to Tidus, informs him to "hold his chocobos" until she tells them when she's ready. As Tidus struggles out of Wakka's grasp, he quickly agrees, showing that he's had enough. Yuna eventually decides to accept Seymour's proposal, though the others don't fully agree, and they make ready to travel to Macalania, where Seymour awaits her answer. However, upon arriving to Macalania Temple they find that Seymour was responsible for the death of his father, Jyscal Guado, simply so he could gain the title of Maester. The group hurries to Yuna's side to deal with Seymour, who has already guessed that Yuna wouldn't marry him knowing what he did. They are forced into battle and Seymour is killed. Before Yuna can perform a Sending, though, his body is taken away and Tromell brands them all traitors for killing a maester. Before the Guado can apprehend Tidus and the others, Sin whisks them away, and all but Yuna arrive in the endless desert, Bikanel. Rikku decides to guide her friends to Home, the Al Bhed's sanctuary, thinking Yuna might be there somewhere, but this is false. It is here that Tidus is finally told the truth: when the Final Aeon is summoned, it destroys not only Sin, but the summoner as well; thus, Yuna has embarked on a suicide mission to defeat Sin, only for it to return some time later. When Tidus learns this, he suffers an emotional meltdown and swears to find a way to keep Yuna alive. Rikku takes Tidus and the others to the Airship, where they meet Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed and Yuna's uncle. They proceed to Bevelle, where Yuna is being forced into marrying a now Unsent Seymour. Tidus and the rest of the guardians crash the wedding but aren't able to stop it. They were to die if they interfere with the ceremony. Unable to do anything, they are forced to watch Yuna marry Seymour, which enrages Tidus. Seymour then commanded the Warrior Monks to finish them off, but Yuna protests and threatens to commit suicide by jumping off the balcony. Seymour tells the monks to cease fire and Tidus and Rikku rush to Yuna. Yuna asks to leave but they refuse. She tells them not to worry and says that she can fly. They don't believe it but they leave reluctantly. Yuna falls from the balcony and summons Valefor, escaping to the Chamber of the Fayth. On their way to the chamber, they stumble upon a machina in the temple, revealing Yevon's true face. When they arrived, Tidus couldn't stand and wait for Yuna to come out and attempts to break in to no avail alone. Kimahri lends him a hand and they manage to open the entrance. Yuna receives the aeon Bahamut and faints. When Tidus carries her out, Rikku tried to tell him to not come out, but was too late to listen. They are tried for killing Seymour and siding with the Al Bhed. They are sentenced to the Via Purifico, where dangerous fiends linger. Tidus, along with Rikku and Wakka, manage to fight off underwater fiends, including Evrae Altana, and escaped. When they all reunited at the front entrance, they confront Seymour and his guardians, with one of them carrying the body of Wen Kinoc. Seymour claims that he has saved him from life, having great power, fearing he would lose it, and spends his life scheming petty schemes, never knowing rest. Now that he has no worries, he has been granted sleep eternal. He would then reveal his plans on using Yuna to become the new Sin, and destroying Spira, saving everyone from fear and suffering, having Tidus calling him "totally nuts". Kimahri aims his spear at him, not wanting him to use Yuna for any of this. Seymour decides to kill Kimahri, thinking that he wants death so much. He kills his minions and uses their souls to transform into Seymour Natus. Kimahri orders his friends to run and protect Yuna. Auron follows his orders, but Tidus refuses. Auron aims his blade at him and forces him to go. Yuna stops running and argues with Auron, wanting to rush back to save Kimahri. Tidus agrees, reminding everyone that they're all guardians and tells Yuna that he'll follow Yuna anyway. They all run back to help Kimahri fight Seymour. They become successful in taking down Seymour, with him scattering into pyreflies. The party retreats to Macalania Woods, where Yuna, her faith shaken, departs to the forest spring. In a mutual agreement between himself and the others, Tidus follows her, revealing that he knows the truth behind the Final Summoning and apologizing for constantly talking about defeating Sin, believing that he had only stressed Yuna out by doing so; however, Yuna assures him that his words had in fact cheered her up. Tidus attempts to convince Yuna to abandon her pilgrimage and stay with him, even toying with the idea of showing her his own Zanarkand (though it is becoming clear that he can never return); though Yuna considers it, she is ultimately unable to allow Sin to get away with all it has done, and resolves to go on. At this moment, Yuna, overwhelmed by everything that has happened, lets down her emotional walls completely and breaks down in tears. Tidus comforts her, and they share a passionate kiss under a shining full moon. The next morning, Tidus, Yuna, and the others continue on their journey towards Zanarkand, and in the meantime Tidus and Rikku desperately try to come up with a plan on how to keep Yuna alive after the final summoning, to no avail. As the party approaches Zanarkand, another disquieting fact is revealed: neither Tidus nor Jecht are actually real. They, and the Zanarkand they hail from, are merely dreams of the Fayth, ordered into existence after the destruction of the real Zanarkand with the formation of Sin. The Fayth want Tidus to defeat Sin permanently, so that they can finally rest. Unfortunately, if he complies, the dream will end and Tidus himself will disappear. However, all is not lost, as Tidus is left with these words, as said by Bahamut's Fayth: "You have been touched by Sin... you're more than just dreams now." The party sets up camp in the outskirts of the ruins; setting the stage for the beginning of the game when Tidus starts recounting his tale from the beginning to party (and the player) in an attempt to stall the group from continuing into the ruins where Yuna would die. He makes it all the way to the 'present' without interruption, but is lost for anything to say after that. He tries to come up with something else to talk about, but Yuna gently silences him; saying that they should continue the story another time. When the party reaches Zanarkand, they are shown visions of the past by Pyreflies, including Seymour's childhood, summoners and guardians in the past, and even the last chapters of Braska's pilgrimage. They are presented with yet another bizarre revelation by Lady Yunalesca, and the last questions are answered: Jecht is Sin because the Final Aeon is dead, and a guardian close to the summoner will have to sacrifice him or herself to become a new one, as Jecht did. Unfortunately, the question of how to defeat Sin/Jecht becomes murkier: he's an Aeon, and now he has become Sin. Yunalesca leaves the group to decide which of the guardians will be sacrificed into becoming the new Final Aeon, but after witnessing another vision in which Jecht decides for Braska to use him as the Fayth, Tidus decides to break the cycle of death, and Yuna doesn't wish to sacrifice any of her guardians. Yunalesca becomes dismayed at the party's unwillingness to follow the rites of the pilgrimage and offers to end their suffering through death. Suddenly, the party sees a vision of Auron from the past, grief-stricken over the death of Braska and transformation of Jecht, going to confront Yunalesca. She killed Auron, making him presently an Unsent. Auron then rallies his team to attack Yunalesca. A fierce battle ensues, and Yunalesca is defeated. Unfortunately, without Yunalesca, the Final Aeon cannot ever be attained, and summoners will never be able to temporarily defeat Sin again. Auron then decides to tell Tidus that he was an unsent all along, and his spirit couldn't rest because of the promise he made to Jecht: that he would travel to the dream Zanarkand and look after his son. The party leaves Zanarkand without the Final Aeon, but still determined that there is another way to defeat Sin. The storyline unfolds further to reveal exactly how Jecht became Sin. Sin is actually the protective armor for an entity named Yu Yevon, the ruler of what was once Zanarkand, whose skill in summoning was so great that he could actually possess the aeons he called forth. Every time the current Sin is defeated by a Final Aeon, Yu Yevon simply possesses that Final Aeon, corrupting it, and making it into a new Sin. The team boards the Airship and plans the next move: if Yuna can defeat the current Final Aeon, Yu Yevon will be left spiritually and ecumenically vulnerable, which is when the party could destroy him. To do this, they must invade the gigantic hulk of Sin's body and destroy Yevon from the inside. However, Seymour follows them, determined to become the new Sin no matter what, but the party successfully defeats him, leaving him weak enough for Yuna to send. As they travel further inside Sin, they finally encounter the man called Jecht, Tidus' father and Braska's Final Aeon. Jecht speaks to Tidus the way only a father could, saying he is proud of Tidus for becoming the man he is now, and though it's difficult for Jecht to say, Tidus can tell his father really loves him. After the fight, he urges Yuna to summon her remaining Aeons and defeat Yu Yevon once and for all. Yu Yevon possesses each of the aeons in turn, and each is defeated by the group, until Yu Yevon has nowhere left to hide and is easily destroyed. The Fayth depart, relieved and thankful, but Tidus must also meet the same fate. As he starts to fade, he apologizes to Yuna for not being able to show her Zanarkand, bids a tearful farewell to his friends, who don't want to accept the fact that he'll be leaving them. As he walks away, Yuna rushes up to him, but simply passes right through him, much to the shock of the rest of her guardians. Though distraught over this, Tidus accepts his fate, and Yuna tells Tidus that she loves him. Embracing Yuna one last time, Tidus takes a running jump off of the airship and enters the Farplane, where he is reunited with the spirits of Auron, Braska, and Jecht. Tidus slaps his father a jovial high-five, proof that the two are finally at peace. After the end credits, Tidus is shown being revived by the Fayth and waking up in the depths of the ocean somewhere near the coast of Besaid and swims toward the surface with a smile on his face. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Tidus is also featured in the plot of ''Final Fantasy X-2, in which Yuna sees a sphere recording that shows a young man who appears to be Tidus, trapped in a cage and demanding to be freed to let him "talk to the summoner." It is this sphere that compels Yuna to join the Gullwings, a sphere hunting group, and travel all around Spira in the hope that she could discover what really happened to the man she loves. The story of Final Fantasy X-2 seems to suggest that Tidus' likeness and abilities are the Fayth's way of having another Shuyin (a Blitzball ace in his own right during Zanarkand's golden age). If the story of Shuyin and Lenne was known to residents of Zanarkand, Shuyin must have appeared as a romantic hero (going to great lengths to save his lady), thus prompting his recreation. Once a certain percentage is completed in Final Fantasy X-2, as well as fulfilling other conditions, the player will be rewarded with an extra scene in the ending of the game which shows Tidus being revived by the Fayth. He makes his entrance to Spira in the same way he did in Final Fantasy X, appearing in the sea just off the coast of Besaid Island (at the end of Final Fantasy X, the portion of the scene where Tidus is swimming up towards the surface is shown. This is obviously the same scene and it suggests that there was some truth the Fayth's statement that "he was more than dreams"), to be greeted by Yuna and a crowd of people on the beach, including Wakka and Lulu. If the player achieves a perfect completion score of 100%, this is followed (after the game credits) by a scene at Zanarkand, in the same location as the beginning of Final Fantasy X, thus bringing the story full-circle to its final conclusion. Tidus also appears while playing Blitzball. You can play against the Zanarkand Abes (Tidus' original team in Final Fantasy X), and then trade a player for him. Numerous tributes to Tidus have been made by Yuna during the story, the most notable of which is the Zanarkand Abes symbol on her chest while donning the Gunner Dressphere. Her hair has been cut into a similar style to his (excluding her long ponytail), and her battle stance while using the Warrior Dressphere is the same as his as well as her victory dance and his battle quotes. Furthermore, while using the Warrior Dressphere, she uses the Brotherhood sword, while with the Dark Knight, she wields the Caladbolg, Tidus' Celestial Weapon. ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission'' An illusion of Tidus only appears in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. In Last Mission, he appears as a boss battle in the Yadonoki Tower, if players unlock the "Good Ending" or the "Perfect Ending". Should one obtain the Good or Perfect Ending, Yuna will mention living with him in Besaid. Tidus is also one of the new party members included in the International version, if players beat him and win first place in the Farplane Cup. Tidus in Battle Tidus is the classical Warrior character of the party and uses basic Swords and Shields during battle. He also can be considered part Time Mage because he can cast spells like Haste and Slow. His stats are fairly normal for an allrounder: he lags behind Auron in terms of strength (explained in the game as his "inexperience with the sword," if you cast Scan on him) and defense but makes up for it with high Agility, Evasion and Accuracy growth, allowing him to easily dispatch the speedier fiends. Tidus begins the game with no commands but will quickly learn the abilities Cheer, Flee, and Delay Attack, which are very helpful in the early battles. His Overdrive is Swordplay. Tidus's Swords See Tidus' Swords and Celestial Weapons Tidus's Shields See: Tidus' Shields Tidus's Sphere Grid Tidus's Sphere Grid area runs near Yuna's and Auron's, and his Sphere Grid color is aqua. The unique abilities that are in Tidus's default position on the sphere grid include the following: Blitzball Stats ''Final Fantasy X |width="50%" valign="top"| ;Stats: |} With his high SH and EN, Tidus is best in a forward position. His PA, initially low, increases to a decent figure by later levels. ;Techniques: He has the "Sphere Shot" from the beginning, and his Jecht Shot, learned on the S.S. Winno, is unique to only him. Final Fantasy X-2 '''Stats' |width="25%"| |} Sphere Break Etymology Tidus's name comes from the word Tida which means "sun" in Okinawan, which establishes a contrast between him and Yuna, whose name means "moon" in Okinawan. This contrast is also represented in-game by items named for the sun and moon that empower Tidus' and Yuna's most powerful weapons. Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, Tidus has a theme simply titled Tidus's Theme, which has a low tempo and mellow tune. Two notable times the theme can be heard are when Tidus is heading for Zanarkand's blitzball stadium at the beginning of the game, and when he is remembering Jecht showing him the Jecht Shot while he, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri are on the ferry to Luca. It also plays for the final time after the party has destroyed Yu Yevon and the villagers of Besaid Island are rejoicing over Sin's defeat. Design ]] Throughout the game, it is very noticeable that Tidus eventually matures, changing from a somewhat self-centered, outspoken athlete to a selfless hero. This theme is also hinted in the flashbacks of when Jecht helped defeat Sin in his own adventure, as well as in a conversation between Yuna and Tidus, where Yuna states that defeating Sin and bringing happiness to Spira makes any price worthwhile. At the game's conclusion, Tidus has obviously come around to her way of thinking. (Ironically, during the events of Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna expresses a clear opposition to sacrificing lives, indicating that she had taken up Tidus's way of thinking.) Because he is never directly referred to by name in any audible dialogue, the pronunciation of his name among fans is sometimes unclear, although the expected Japanese pronunciation should be Tee-das/Tee-dusu. This was confirmed in dialogue from Kingdom Hearts, which featured him in an unusual cameo, and was also confirmed in an interview with James Arnold Taylor, who did Tidus' English voice. Unfortunately, in Kingdom Hearts II, although he doesn't appear, Selphie mentions him, pronouncing his name as Tie-dus, confusing the issue further. Though ostensibly unrelated to either, the pronunciation of his name among fans may also be affected by its resemblance to the English word tide and the given name Titus. However, in the English release of Dissidia Final Fantasy, all characters in-game refer to him as "Tee-dus." Tidus is considered an interesting, unconventional hero and a refreshing break from the clique of broody role playing game protagonists (Fans often specifically reference Final Fantasy VIII's Squall Leonhart, as well as Final Fantasy VII's Cloud Strife), as his personality at its core is friendly, playful, and good-hearted (not unlike Final Fantasy IX's Zidane Tribal). Taylor reprises the role of Tidus in the spin-off Final Fantasy X-2 as well as that of the antagonist, Shuyin. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate masters of evil. Cosmos, in an attempt to protect the Crystals, has summoned warriors to thwart their plans. Tidus is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy X, opposing Jecht. Though seen as cheerful and energetic by his companions, Tidus' weak point is Jecht, to the point even the mention of his name makes him angry. Though he confuses his friends in doing so, Tidus claims to hate Jecht and feel no sympathy for him in spite of their relationship. However, when Tidus is finally given the chance to battle his father, he hesitates and questions his motivations. Jecht likewise defies orders from the Emperor about Tidus, and father and son meet to do battle on their own terms. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series A younger version of Tidus appears in the Square- collaboration game project: Kingdom Hearts, as childhood friends with Selphie Tilmitt of Final Fantasy VIII, Wakka and the three main protagonists of the series, Sora, Riku and Kairi. He is an energetic boy who is confident in his athletic ability and likes to spar with the main characters using a wooden training sword known as a . Here, he employs a variation of his original battle stance. Once Sora, Riku and Kairi are swept off of the island he, along with Selphie and Wakka, are left behind. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he appears in the memory version of Destiny Islands along with Selphie and Wakka. However in Kingdom Hearts II, he does not actually appear within the storyline, but is mentioned by Selphie, who is says that he is too busy with his ball game (which of course is blitzball) to go with her to Destiny Islands. File:TidusKH.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Image:Khcom-tidus.gif|Appearance in Chain Of Memories File:TidusCOM2.jpg|Appearance in Chain Of Memories ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Along with Auron, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, Tidus appears as a playable character in ''Itadaki Street Special. Gallery File:Tidus art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Tidus File:FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura File:Amano-TidusYuna.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano-SudekiDaNe.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano Tidus and Yuna.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano Tidus vs Monster.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano File:Tidus floating.png|In-game Tidus. File:Tidus reaching out.jpg|Tidus at the final battle. File:Tidus and yuna2.jpg|Tidus and Yuna in Mi'ihen Highroad. Trivia *Tidus, or an apparent prototype of him can be seen in early concept art for Final Fantasy X. In early footage of Final Fantasy X (when online elements were still being implemented in the game) and in the game flashbacks, Tidus had brown hair rather than blonde. *Tidus's name is never actually spoken in Final Fantasy X. This is due to the fact that the player has the possibility to change his name in the beginning. As the game features spoken dialogue, it would present a problem for the developers if any of the characters were to call Tidus by name. Incidentally, in Final Fantasy X-2, Tidus is referred to as merely he, him, or you-know-who. Following this, later games and remakes removed the feature to (re)name characters to make way for the voice acting. *Tidus' name has been pronounced differently several times. In'' Kingdom Hearts'', Wakka pronounces it as "Tee-dus". However in Kingdom Hearts II, Selphie refers to him as "Tai-dus". In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Tidus' name is pronounced "Tee-Dus" *Tidus and Yuna won 1st place in Game Informer Magazine February 2009 issue's "Best Couple of the Year" feature. *The elemental theme of Tidus is water. This is represented by many factors seen in the game, such as the Brotherhood (his sword), his swimming abilities, and his sphere grid color, which is aqua. *Although it is made clear that Yuna and Tidus become romantically involved, other small romantic scenes can occur in Final Fantasy X. In a dream sequence early in the game, Tidus is confronted by Yuna and Rikku, arguing over which will go to Zanarkand with him. Later, in Guadosalam, if the player talks to Rikku for a third time when waiting for Yuna, and chooses the option "I'd rather have you, Rikku", Rikku will giggle, playfully hit Tidus, and say, in Al Bhed, "Maybe someday!". A similar option is available with Lulu, with Lulu replying, "Interesting. I suppose I could add you to my list. I wish you good luck, little boy, you're going to need it.". de:Tidus es:Tidus